


Masquerade

by helianthuswrites



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reylo - Freeform, lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helianthuswrites/pseuds/helianthuswrites
Summary: mas·quer·adeˌmaskəˈrād/noun1.a false show or pretense.





	1. Chapter 1

i.

Rey sat at her table alone, having lost Poe and Finn ages ago. They were presumably dancing, but who knew at this point. They could be having a quickie in the bathroom for all she knew, and she wasn’t about to go and find out.

She took another drink of her water, regretting having come to the ball. Everyone was dancing with one another to a waltz played by a live band. It was a truly beautiful sight, one that Rey just didn’t fit in with. 

The theme of this year’s benefits ball was a masquerade. Typically, workers of the Solo Alliance weren’t to attend the ball, but the co-CEOs had made an exception for Rey, considering that she had spent nearly every waking hour putting it together for them. She didn’t want to be there, though. 

She didn’t have a plus one, so she brought along her roommate and his boyfriend. However, when the push came to shove, they fit in so much better in this crowd than she did, and they disappeared almost immediately after walking in.

A server came over and refilled her water, and she graciously thanked him. Water was the one non-alcoholic beverage there, and she wasn’t about to go near the alcohol. 

Rey observed more of the couples. With the love everywhere, she almost felt sad for herself. She hadn’t had a boyfriend since high school, and she was now 23. She spent all of her time on work and mechanics, she didn’t really have the time for love, but that didn’t mean she didn’t miss it. 

“Maker, Rey, you’re still sitting here all alone?” The voice of Poe Dameron spoke from behind her. “You need to go out and ask someone to dance, or something along those lines. You look kind of pathetic over here alone.”

She turned around and saw the pair of boys joining her. Finn hit his boyfriend's chest and then gave Rey a kind smile. He then pulled out a chair for Poe to sit in while he added on to Poe’s comment.

“What Poe means to say is that you look beautiful. You need to go try to find someone to dance with, though.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “I don’t need to do anything. Might I remind you, I invited you to this party, not the other way around.”

“Darling, I believe that I have a sudden urge to begin making out with my boyfriend, and unless you’d like to watch, then you should probably go find someone to dance with.” Poe gave her a sickly sweet smile.

She narrowed her eyes, almost as if she was daring him to do it, to which he complied with, full heartedly. Rey sighed, and pushed her chair away from the table. She grabbed her clutch and left the table, but not to find someone to dance with, just to get away from them. 

She stopped one of the servers and asked him to get her another water. While she was waiting, she observed the people another time. Everyone seemed to be thoroughly enjoying themselves, which meant more donations for the organization, which meant very happy bosses for Rey. 

Throughout her life, Rey never seemed to have the best luck. This night was no different. 

When the server returned with her water, she tried to weave herself in and out of the people to find a new table to sit at. She focused on her feet, considering heels were her downfall no matter what the height (even if her’s were only an inch), and once again, luck proved to be against her as she collided with someone.

Rey walked into the man, and two things happened at once. First, she lost her balance and was headed directly towards the floor. Then, as a result of losing her balance, her glass left her hand, and water was spilled all over the man.

She braced herself for the harsh impact with the floor, but it never came. Instead, she felt herself being caught and pulled into the man’s chest.

“Woah there, miss.” His mouth was very close to her ear, and it made Rey beyond uncomfortable. “You seem to be falling for me.”

She pulled herself out of his strangely tight grip and took in his appearance. He had mousy brown hair, very overweight, and his mask was a light blue, matching his tie. His eyes, although shielded by the mask, for the most part, were flitting about everywhere, looking at Rey as if she were a piece of meat.

“I am so sorry for running into you.” The words were flying out of her mouth.

He chuckled a bit. “It’s not a problem, princess. However, you could make it up to me with a dance.”

Rey felt the blood drain from her face. This man seemed creepy beyond reason, and there was no way in Hell that she was going to dance with him, willingly at least.

“Sir, I’m not much of a dancer.” The white lie fell from her lips easily, the same lie she had been trying to tell her bosses all week.

He smirked a little bit. “Oh, I wasn’t talking about on the dance floor, sweetheart.”

As the words sunk in, Rey had to stop herself from gagging. She backed up a little more, but he stepped even closer.

“Sir, please leave me alone.”

“You were the one to run into me, little lady. Shouldn’t you make it up to me?”

Rey was going through her options in her mind when an arm wrapped around her shoulders. She was scared to look, fearing that it was one of his cronies or something, coming to help him. Never in a million years did she think that it was someone coming to her rescue.

“Mr. Hutt, are you causing trouble for my lovely girlfriend here?” A deep voice asked from beside Rey.

She looked at the man with his arm around her and was greeted with a man half of a foot taller than her. He had broad shoulders and an athletic build. His black hair was combed into a neat ponytail at the nape of his neck, and his black mask took up nearly all of his face, matching with his black suit and tie.

It was Mr. Hutt’s turn for the color to drain from his face, what for, Rey did not know.

“Oh- uh- Mr. Ren, it’s- uh- it’s a pleasure seeing you.” He began to stutter. “Th-this is your girl-girlfriend?”

“Yes, it is.” Mr. Ren’s voice was all business, and rather intimidating. “I’d like to see you staying away from her, understand?”

Hutt was sweating now, and he nodded frantically. He turned and almost ran to get away. It wasn’t until he was out of sight that Ren took his arm off of Rey, but then he grabbed her shoulders and made her face him.

“Are you alright?” His voice didn’t seem all that caring, but he just stopped a potential rape, so who was Rey to complain?

She nodded. “Yes, he just freaked me out a bit.”

“Hutt’s always been like that. I’d apologize, but it wasn’t my fault.” Ren let his arms return to his sides. “Be more careful next time, girl.”

He turned to leave, but Rey reached out and grabbed the back of his blazer. He turned back around, with an irritated look on his face. 

“What?”

“You didn’t tell me your name.” 

“It’s unimportant.” He went to leave again, but Rey didn’t allow that. 

“Well, I’m Rey Ridley, and thank you.” She stood on her tiptoes, moved his mask slightly out of the way, and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Rey turned to leave, but his voice stopped her. 

“My name is Kylo, Kylo Ren.” 

She looked at him over her shoulder. “It was nice to meet you, Kylo Ren.”

Maybe luck was on her side after all.


	2. Chapter 2

ii.

_ I’m stopping at a coffee shop on my way to the office. Do you or Leia fancy anything? _ _  
_ _ -RR _

Rey pocketed her phone, knowing it would be awhile before Han would respond. She poked her head inside of Finn’s room, where he and Poe were cuddling on his bed.

“I’m off to work.” She informed him. “I’ll text if I’m going to be late, but Mr. Kaser from downstairs should be stopping by around five to drop off his microwave.”

Finn nodded. “You look cute today. Any particular reason?”

“Yeah, did you meet someone at the party or something?” Poe added.

Rey scoffed. “That blasted electrics company is visiting today. Leia scheduled meetings with them, and I’m the secretary so I’ve got to show them around and such.”

Finn nodded in understanding while Poe nestled deeper into his boyfriend’s arms. “Have a good day, Rey.”

“You too. Get out of bed at some point.” 

Rey shut the door quietly and headed out of the apartment, stopping at the door to retrieve her bag. She made sure to lock the door behind her, and went on her way.

She was right about Han not responding quickly, as it wasn’t until she was in the coffee shop that she received his response.

_ Thanks for the offer, kid. Leia wants a flat white latte, and I need a strong black. Bacca is visiting, and I hope that you have his regular order saved, because I don't want to repeat it. _ _  
_ _ -H. Solo _

Rey smiled at the text. It had become a morning ritual almost; every morning she would stop and get coffee and offer to pick up coffee for the Solos, and every morning Han would give her the same order, different only when Mr. Bacca, his business partner from Japan was visiting.

“Morning, Astrid.” Rey greeted the barista. “One large flat white and one of your strongest blacks. Also, I am truly sorry for this, but I need a caramel macchiato with one pump raspberry, chocolate chips, a sprinkle of salt, half of the whipped cream, and soy milk.”

“Mr. Solo’s partner visiting?” Astrid asked while entering in everything. “And what'll you have, Rey?”

“He is, indeed.” Rey ignored the second question, making it evident through her tone that she wasn't going to.

The barista gave her a smile and asked for the money, same amount as every morning. They made small talk while Astrid prepared the drinks, and soon Rey was on her way once more.

Astrid handed the drinks to Rey in a drink carrier, four drinks instead of one.

“It's on the house.” Astrid winked when Rey raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning, Astrid!” Rey cheerfully bid the barista goodbye.

She walked out of the coffee shop with a cup in each hand. She started walking down the street, when for the second time in the past twenty four hours, luck was against her, in almost the exact same way.

As she walked on the sidewalk, a man was being careless of where he was walking, and Rey noticed all too late. He walked straight into her, causing both cups of steaming beverages to spill down the front of her white shirt. 

“Oh my God.” She looked down at herself, taking in her now ruined outfit.

The man was dressed in business attire, a black suit with a black tie. He seemed disinterested in her current dilemma, the dilemma that he caused.

“Are you just going to stand there?” 

“No, actually, I have meetings to attend this morning.” He sneered at her. “So if you would step out of my way.”

Rey gave the man a death stare. There was no way that she was going to move out of the way of the man that made her spill hot tea and coffee down her shirt, and then didn’t even have the balls to apologize.

“You act as if you’re the only one who has meetings in this world, asshole.” She bit out.

He rolled his eyes at her and stepped around her, muttering about stupid women.

*

Rey was fuming when she arrived at the Solo Alliances building. She headed straight for the elevator, not bothering to stop and chat with the receptionist as she usually does. When she entered the elevator, she all but punch the wall when entering the floor number, scaring her coworkers.

One by one, the other workers left until it was just Rey. She exited on the top floor, where people were flitting around in preparation for the meetings today. She headed straight for Leia’s office on the other end of the floor, not even stopping at her own.

She entered without knocking, and flung the door shut behind her. Leia looked at her in confusion as she flopped down into one of the chairs facing Leia’s desk.

“I don’t have your coffee this morning, Mrs. Solo.” Rey sighed. “It’s on my shirt, as you can see.”

Leia gave her a kind smile. “It’s Leia, you know that. Tough morning?”

“Not until a little bit ago, when some asshole ran into me, then didn’t even apologize.” 

“Sometimes people are just like that.” 

Rey sighed. “When will the representatives from First Order be here?” 

“About that,” Leia began, “Han informed me last night that he needs to run errands and he would like for you to accompany him. Is that alright with you?”

For some reason, this came as an extreme relief to her. It felt as if a weight had been lifted from her chest, and a little bit of her anger subsided.”That is more than alright, Leia.”

“You can wait in here until Han arrives.” Leia turned to her computer. “He was having a bit of a lover’s quarrel with Chu this morning.”

Rey giggled a little bit. Chu Bacca was Han’s best friend on top of being his business partner. He was an odd man, understands English but doesn’t speak it. He was visiting the Solos, and he and Han argue constantly.

The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes until Han joined them.

“C’mon Rey, you’re with me today.” 

She got up to join him and he raised an eyebrow. “I know that you get coffee every morning, but when did you start wearing it?”

“Shut up, Han, I know.” Rey stuck her tongue out at him. “Shouldn’t you be having makeup sex with Chewie, or something?”

He hit her upside the head, and looked over at his wife. “We should be back around one, we’ll bring back lunch if you’d like.”

“That’d be lovely, thank you.” Leia responded. “Please don’t cause too much trouble.”

Han chortled. “Since when do I cause trouble?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is trash. i am trash. sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
